Dragonball Z The Return of Nappa: Vengeful Pride
by TrunksZero
Summary: Vegeta is struggling with his desire to return to his old ways and is confronted in a battle to the death by his old partner. My first fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all logos, character names, and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Toei Animation. Any similarities to any other fanfic is totally coincidental.  
  
This story takes place between the end of the Cell Games and the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga.  
  
Dragonball Z – The Return of Nappa: Vengeful Pride – Chapter One  
  
Vegeta floated, breathing heavily. He watched as the other Z Fighters landed around Gohan, who was lying on the ground, exhaustively laughing. Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had just witnessed a mere child defeat one of the most powerful fighters to ever exist. He watched the Z Fighters pick up Gohan and it finally hit him. Kakarot was dead. He remembered vividly as Kakarot placed his hand on Cell and teleported away.  
  
"Kakarot, you sacrificed yourself, without fear. What does that make me?" Vegeta said."It makes you weak!" a voice replied. "What?" Suddenly, Vegeta was surrounded by total darkness. "Who dares mock me?!"  
  
In front of him, a younger version of himself appeared. "I can't believe it! Look at how you've turned out. Bested by a child, a baby! The baby of a 3rd class citizen, nonetheless!" said a chibi Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta scowled. It was one thing to be ridiculed, but another thing when it was the truth. Then, his father appeared beside him. "F-F-Father….?!", Vegeta whispered, bewildered. King Vegeta spoke harshly as he said, "Disappointing! Pathetic! What happened to your pride? Living with these sappy earthlings has softened you!" The words from his father stung Vegeta. But he turned the stinging into anger.  
  
"I am NOT pathetic! And I will never lose my pride! NEVER!", Vegeta shouted. His father glared, "Hmph! Bested by a baby. How weak of a Saiyan are you?"  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK!!!!"  
  
Vegeta jumped out of bed and punched a gigantic hole in the bedroom wall. When he came to his senses, he realized it had all been a dream. The bedroom light flipped on as an angry Bulma stomped over to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell happened? You didn't have to hit me, you jerk!" screamed Bulma. Bulma clenched her side as Vegeta realized what he had done. He was covered in sweat from his nightmare. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sorry….."  
  
Bulma looked at him. "What's wrong, Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing. Go back to bed," he said.  
  
Bulma growled," How the hell am I supposed to sleep when there's not a wall because SOMEONE decided to destroy it? Hmmm?" as she tapped her foot. Vegeta's thoughts were still on the dream he just had.  
  
"I'm going out for a while," he said as he flew off.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say you could leave, mister! Get back here!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta paid no attention to here as floated off into the distance.  
  
The Saiyan prince glided through the air on his back as he stared at the stars. Memories came to him of how he used to travel all throughout the galaxy. He remembered taking over and destroying numerous planets. Living the life of a true Saiyan warrior, by his strength alone. Vegeta realized that the words spoken to him in his dream were true. He had allowed his life on Earth to soften him and forget his Saiyan warrior ways.  
  
"Hmph, it's all Kakarot's fault. If only I had defeated him that day. I was too soft on him then. I could have destroyed him at any moment, but I didn't, seeing that he could have been a great use in conquering the universe. But he had to defy me, and look what happened. I'm not living the life of a warrior, but of a petty servant, to that woman and child of mine."  
  
The thought of Trunks relaxed him a bit. The five year old half breed was turning out to be pretty strong for such a young age. He made Vegeta proud.  
  
"Of course, Kakarot would have another child to pester me with. But I will overcome Kakarot this time by getting Trunks stronger than him.  
  
Then, the idea hit him. He could resume his warrior ways and travel from planet to planet. He could even bring Trunks with him to train him properly in the ways of a Saiyan, without the influence of petty emotions from the other Z Fighters and humans. But he knew he couldn't. Even though Saiyans were ruthless sometimes, they were still loyal to family, as his own father was to him. And he knew Trunks couldn't live without his mother. Plus, it also seemed that Vegeta had grown fond of her. He was fonder of her than he let anyone know since his pride wouldn't let him admit to others that he needed her.  
  
Vegeta began heading back home since the sun was starting to rise. He thought to himself, "But, if the opportunity presented itself, I would leave this miserable planet behind in a heartbeat and resume the way of life I had before. I would be free to be a true Saiyan once more!"  
  
Though it would not come the way Vegeta would want, the opportunity was right around the corner. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all logos, character names, and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Toei Animation. Any similarities to any other fanfic are totally coincidental.  
  
Dragonball Z – The Return of Nappa: Vengeful Pride – Chapter Two  
  
"I just don't know what's going on, Chi-Chi," said a worried Bulma, "Vegeta's been acting so strange lately. Ever since that night he's been locked up in that gravity room more than ever. He's not himself."  
  
Chi-Chi was preparing supper. Bulma had always envied Chi-Chi's cooking. "It's hard to believe," Bulma thought, "that, I, the most beautiful and brilliant woman in the world can barely get a meal cooked without a nervous breakdown, much less prepare a whole feast with ease like Chi-Chi."  
  
"Bulma, honey," replied Chi-Chi, "all men go through some sort of crisis in their lives. It's only natural." "But, Chi-Chi, our husbands aren't normal," smirked Bulma. Chi-Chi sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Hey, we're back," Gohan said as he drug in a huge fish. Krillin came in behind him carrying a gigantic bird. "Just lay that stuff down right there boys and I'll get it cooking," said Chi-Chi as she hustled around the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hey Bulma!" greeted Krillin. He looked around nervously, "Uh…where's Vegeta?" "Oh that loser barricaded himself in the gravity room. He never wants to do anything that I want to do, but as soon as he blasts a hole in the gravity room wall, I'm supposed to drop whatever I'm doing and go fix it." Krillin let out a deep breath, "Whew! All right, since he won't be here I'll actually get a chance to get some food since Saiyans have bottomless pits for stomachs."  
  
By the time dinner was prepared, 18 and Marron had arrived. With Marron just being born, 18 couldn't just pick her up and fly off, plus she wouldn't be able to carry all the baby supplies, so she had to take the hoverjet. While everyone was eating, the subject of Vegeta came up again. And again. Everytime by Bulma.  
  
"Who does he think he is, anyway? I spend the entire day being a great employee, mother and wife while he runs off to that damn gravity chamber. Curse the day I built that thing!" Bulma stopped yelling long enough to take another drink of wine. "Oh no you don't," intervened Chi-Chi, "you've had quite enough."  
  
"You know, its kinda funny how things turned out." Krillin said leaning back in his chair, "I mean, remember the day we first met Vegeta? He was ready to kill us all and now he's one of the family."  
  
I know," Gohan replied, "the destruction he and Nappa caused was horrible. Thank goodness for the dragonballs." As soon as Gohan finished speaking, Krillin leaned back too far and fell on the floor. He had a shocked look on his face. "Are you all right Krillin?" asked Gohan. "Oh my god," Krillin said standing up, "you guys; we never did revive the people killed by Nappa and Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, "Oh no, your absolutely right Krillin. We got so occupied with going to Namek, we never even thought of the people on Earth. It's been a couple of years since our last wish, so the dragonballs should be recharged by now."  
  
Chi-Chi interrupted, "Guys, wait a minute. Think of how much time has passed since then. Would it be right bringing them back now, after their loved ones have probably moved on by now? And think of how much the world has changed."  
  
"But Mom, everyone has a right to live. Especially when their life was unjustly taken from them," Gohan replied, "I say we go right now and wish them back. I've already collected four dragonballs, just in case we ever needed them."  
  
"All right," said Krillin, "let's go!"  
  
Bulma took out her Dragon Radar and gave the position of each of the dragonballs for Gohan, Krllin and 18. They set off and returned in a couple of hours, each with a dragonball in their hand.  
  
"Ok, now let's call the dragon!" exclaimed Bulma, "Gohan, you do the honors." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Rise! Holy Dragon Shenlong!"  
  
The skies darkened and thunder began to roll. Lightning bolts cracked throughout the sky. The dragonballs shot out a blast of continuous energy. "I'll never get used to this," thought Krillin as he took a big gulp. "Amazing. It's so beautiful," said Bulma. Finally, the Holy Dragon Shenlong formed and spoke, "WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" "Uh….I did, sir," Gohan quivered out. "I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. WHAT ARE YOUR DESIRES?"  
  
Vegeta was flying towards Chi-Chi's house. "Blast that woman. She was supposed to be back hours ago. How am I supposed to train when she isn't there to fix the chamber for me." He noticed the dark clouds in the horizon and a familiar orange glow. "Th-That's the dragon! But who is summoning it? Wait a minute. No wonder she hadn't returned. She's been gathering the dragonballs. But what is she going to wish for? I know what I would like to wish for." Vegeta powered up and blasted off towards the dragon.  
  
Gohan yelled, "Dragon, please revive all the earthlings killed by Nappa and Vegeta." "IT SHALL BE DONE." The dragon's eyes glowed. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" Everyone let out a cheer. "NOW WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" "Ummmm….guys, we didn't think of a second wish, did we? Gohan asked.  
  
"I've got a wish." Everyone looked up. Vegeta flew down towards them and landed. He glared at Bulma. "You were supposed to be back hours ago, woman. My gravity room needs fixing." Bulma had had enough. Still a little affected by her wine, she walked over and slapped Vegeta. Everyone let out a gasp. "Oh man," Krillin cried, "she's done it now. We're all done for." Vegeta scowled and gave her a dirty look. Bulma screamed, "Don't you give me one of those "I-am-the-prince-of-all-Saiyans-so-bow-down-before-me looks. It's not like I hurt you anyway." But it did hurt him emotionally. How dare she slap him! He walked over to Gohan and picked him up by his shirt. "Tell the dragon right now to make it so that I will have no ties to this wretched planet and be free to live as a true Saiyan warrior. Say it now!!"  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears. She fell to her knees and started to cry. This is not what she had wanted. She was angry at him, but she didn't want him to leave, "Vegeta, I…..I'm." "Quiet woman." Vegeta growled. "No, I won't do it, Vegeta," said Gohan. Vegeta raised his fist and was about to hit Gohan when the dragon let out a tremendous yell. Everyone watches as the dragon turned to stone and blow away as dust into the wind. Then the dragonballs turned to stone as well. "Whats going on?" asked Krillin. "Oh no!" cried Gohan, "something happened to Dende! I can't feel his ki anymore! Oh no! I can't feel Piccolo either!"  
  
"Maybe you overdid it with the first wish. What did you wish for? Vegeta inquired. "We wished that everyone you and Nappa killed would be revived since we didn't do it all those years ago," Replied Krillin.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta felt an enormous ki. A familiar ki. "You imbeciles! Don't you remember? I killed Nappa myself! You brought him back! Idiots!" Vegeta turned around and set his eyes on a familiar figure. The figure chuckled. Vegeta shook as he spoke.  
  
"Nappa!"  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up. It won't happen again. Thanks for being patient. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all logos, character names, and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Toei Animation. Any similarities to any other fanfic are totally coincidental.  
  
Dragonball Z – The Return of Nappa: Vengeful Pride – Chapter Three  
  
Nappa chuckled in the crescent moonlight. Vegeta didn't know why he was standing there in awe of Nappa. Surely he wasn't the source of that enormous ki he had felt earlier. Vegeta snapped out of his gaze and crossed his arms and put on his usual smirk.  
  
"Well, well, well, Nappa, long time no see," Vegeta greeted. He looked his old partner over. Nappa had grown bigger and his muscles were more toned. He wore a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and a black pair of Saiyan boots. Then Vegeta noticed something different. He busted out laughing, "Oh Nappa, seriously, you shaved your moustache? You look ridiculous! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, Vegeta," Nappa replied. Nappa raised his ki. Vegeta stopped laughing. "Amazing," Vegeta thought, "He's as strong as Frieza was in his final form. I never thought he could get that strong." Nappa landed. He noticed Krillin. "Hey, runt. Ya miss me?" Nappa materialized beside Krillin and elbowed him in the head, knocking him through a nearby building. Enraged, 18 blasted toward Nappa and kicked him right in the jaw. Nappa flew a ways and recovered from the kick. "Oooo, I like spunky women!" "You leave her alone! Kamehameah!" Nappa looked down to see Krillin firing his energy blast toward him. Nappa grabbed and held on to it. "You runt! How did you get so strong?" 18 flew closer to Nappa, brought her hands over her head, then brought them in front of her, releasing an energy wave. It struck Nappa in the back. He flinched back, letting go of Krillin's Kamehameah, which then struck him in the chest. The two energies hit and exploded.  
  
Krillin laughed, "Way to go, babe!" 18 smiled and pushed her hair back behind her head. The smoke cleared. Nappa was gone. 18 saw him. "Krillin, watch out!" Nappa appeared behind Krillin and punched him back in the head, sending him flying. 18 caught him. He was unconscious. Before she could do anything else, Nappa had flown right above her. He drew his right hand over his left shoulder and smacked the crap out of her. She and Krillin slammed into the ground.  
  
"Krillin! 18!" Gohan shouted, "You bastard! I'll get you!" As Gohan flew towards Nappa, Vegeta intervened. "What are you doing, Vegeta? Let me through." Gohan noticed the serious look on Vegeta's face. "Get everyone together and go back to Capsule Corp. Now! Nappa is my business," Vegeta said. Gohan stared at Vegeta and nodded. Vegeta looked down at Bulma. She nodded back. Bulma took out a capsule. With a click, it transformed into a hoverjet. Gohan loaded 18 and Krillin, who were still unconscious, into the back. Chi-Chi grabbed Marron. Everyone got on the hoverjet, which quickly blasted away. Bulma looked in the rearview mirror to see Vegeta watching her speed away. "Be careful, my love," she thought and floored the accelerator.  
  
Vegeta turned around to face Nappa. "Well it seems you've gotten rather strong, Nappa. You must've trained hard in Hell. What say we test your abilities? Plus you probably got stronger, being revived." "Oh, don't worry, old friend, you're gonna see ALL my abilities," said Nappa. With clenched fists, Nappa began powering up. Vegeta couldn't believe his senses. Was this true? How could Nappa get so strong? He was now stronger than Mecha-Frieza and King Cold. And his power kept growing! Nappa passed Androids 19, 20, 18, 17, 16 and matched Imperfect Cell! He finally stopped powering up. "Aaaaah," Nappa stretched, "Oh yeah this feels good. What's the matter Vegeta? Heh, heh, heh. Oh, come on. No smartass remarks?" Nappa grinned. Vegeta composed himself, "I must say, very impressive Nappa. But tell me, how could you get so strong in Hell?"  
  
"Well, old friend, after you did me in, it wasn't long before Frieza and King Cold showed up. I was overjoyed when I heard that a Saiyan had destroyed them. But, Frieza and his father began taking their anger out on me. Everyday, they attacked me, hunted me down and beat the shit out of me. It became routine. Then these androids showed up and joined in. And then Cell came. He tortured everyone, especially me, since I was a Saiyan. But throughout all these years, I discovered something. After I healed from a beating, I grew stronger. I couldn't believe it. So I let them have their fun and beat me up. But then I would heal and get stronger. Finally, when I knew I had gotten strong enough, I played with them. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I reached my maximum level. They were scared out of their minds. Oh, it was great giving back what they did to me. And believe me, they took more time to heal than I ever did."  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear him right? Stronger than Cell? Nappa had grown stronger than Cell? "Nappa, you buffoon. It's impossible for you to be that strong." "Well then, let me show you!"  
  
Nappa blasted towards Vegeta and punched him in the face. Vegeta retaliated with a punch, but Nappa caught it. Then they got into it. Nappa was blocking everything he threw at him. "Enough of this," Vegeta thought. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, grabbed Nappa's arm and punched him in the stomach. Nappa bent over and Vegeta elbowed him in the head, which sent him into the ground.  
  
Nappa looked up, "V-Vegeta?! You're a Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, "Of course I am! What did you expect? I AM the prince of all Saiyans!" "No way I'm gonna let you outdo me this time, Vegeta!" Nappa yelled. He brought his arms in from of his face and began to power up again. "What?!" Vegeta gasped. He felt Nappa's energy rise tremendously. How could Nappa keep powering up like that? "He's not revealing his true power. But that's ludicrous. No way he got that strong."  
  
Vegeta then saw that Nappa actually was more powerful than Cell. The aura surrounding Nappa was large and bright. Nappa stood up straight, clenched his fist, and began concentrating energy into his hand. Vegeta prepared for the attack by gathering energy in his hand. "Here ya go, Vegeta!" Nappa launched the energy attack. Vegeta did the same. The energies collided and let out a tremendous shockwave. The two Saiyans pushed the energy against each other as hard as they could. Nappa began pushing the energy towards Vegeta. "How could this be? I am a Super Saiyan. I won't let him beat me! Hya!!" Vegeta sent out a second energy ball along the original beam. It hit the colliding energies and sent them toward Nappa. "Shit!" cried Nappa. The energy engulfed him. It swirled around and exploded. "AAAAH!" Nappa screamed.  
  
Gohan turned around as he felt the ki explosion. The gang had just gotten back to Capsule Corp. Krillin and 18 had gained consciousness by the time they had gotten there. "You're going, aren't you Gohan?" asked Krillin. "I don't care what Vegeta says. I've got to help him. Nappa's much stronger this time. Krillin, go up to Kami's Tower and see what happened. I have a feeling we're going to need the dragonballs." "All right, but you be careful," Krillin said as he took off. "Gohan, you get back here right now!" screamed Chi-Chi as Gohan flew away. "Don't worry I'll be fine, Mom," yelled back Gohan.  
  
The smoke cleared. Vegeta saw Nappa lying on the ground. "Hmph. Impudent fool. Thought he could beat me." Nappa groaned and got up. "Wow, Vegeta that was something. You being a Super Saiyan has helped you out. Good thing too, because your gonna need all the help you can get."  
  
With those words, Nappa started to power up again. The ground shook beneath him. Lightning sparked from his body. The sky began turning. Nappa grit his teeth and growled. His muscles bulged. His aura began flickering faster and faster. His eyes turned white and glowed. "HYAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Nappa. He threw his hands in the air and released a shockwave of energy. It blew Vegeta back. Vegeta covered his eyes to protect them from the dust. When he opened his eyes, his arms and mouth dropped. He floated there, shocked. Although he had no hair to show it, a familiar golden glow around Nappa said it all.  
  
Nappa had become a Super Saiyan. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all logos, character names, and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Toei Animation. Any similarities to any other fanfic are totally coincidental.  
  
Dragonball Z - The Return of Nappa: Vengeful Pride - Chapter Four  
  
A cold wind blew over Vegeta. He stared in disbelief at Nappa. "This is preposterous," he thought, "he can't be a Super Saiyan. He doesn't deserve to be." Vegeta grit his teeth. "I'll show him." Vegeta began powering up.  
  
"I can't believe you can go any higher, traitor. It should be interesting how far you reach," smirked Nappa.  
  
"Just keep shooting off, Nappa, you'll see you can never best me! HAAA!!" With that said, Vegeta reached his maximum level, releasing a humongous shockwave blowing the water away beneath them revealing the now dry seafloor. As the water began flowing back, Vegeta flashed in front of Nappa and punched him in the jaw, kneed him in the gut then elbowed him on the top of the head, sending him into the gushing water. Once again, the water was forced away as Nappa flew towards Vegeta and headbutted him in the stomach. Vegeta's eyes grew in proportion into the pain he felt. He coughed up blood as he clung to his stomach. Nappa backed away.  
  
"Oh, I'm loving this. Knocking you off your high horse. Here you are at your best and writhing in pain. And lemme tell ya something, old buddy, I'm just at 50%.  
  
Vegeta was stunned. He had to be lying. It wasn't possible. Being beaten by Kakarot was enough, but now Nappa?!  
  
"Oh yeah. I bet your feeling the same thing I felt when you threw me in the air and destroyed me. You crushed my pride, Vegeta, the very essence of a Saiyan. And now, I'm gonna destroy yours!!! Nappa flew to the hunched over Vegeta, brought his fist back and slammed it into the side of Vegeta's face. Vegeta crashed through a few hills, but before he reached the ground, Nappa materialized behind him and pelted his knee into Vegeta's back. It sunk in deep, releasing pain more horrifying than when Freeza had done the same thing. Vegeta tried to scream, but it wouldn't come. As Vegeta was about the fly in the air from the force of the knee, Nappa elbowed him in the chest and Vegeta slammed in the ground. It was all Vegeta could do to stay conscious, but blacked out.  
  
"Hmph," grunted Nappa, "I was hoping more from you. Heh, looks like I've overthrown the throne. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
In his humor, Nappa didn't see the fist coming towards him. It hit him in the nose hard and he went flying. He crashed into a big rock. When he got up and saw who had hit him, he became angry. "YOU!!!" he shouted.  
  
Gohan landed beside the fallen Vegeta and glared. He instantly transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Nappa growled, "Cell had said you'd reached a level beyond a Super Saiyan. But don't worry, I'll finish what I started with you when you were a little shit!"  
  
Gohan thought this situation a little amusing. "I think I'll make history repeat itself," he thought. The same thing happened years ago. Just like their first battle, Nappa charged toward Gohan. Gohan brought his hands over his head and flattened them against each other.  
  
"MA-SEN-KO-HA!!!" He brought his hands down if front of him and released the energy. Before Nappa could react, the attack consumed him and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Nappa stood there singed and steaming.  
  
**************************************** Krillin reached Kami's Tower and found it a mess. He saw what appeared to be the remains of Piccolo. He landed beside him and took in the scene. Not too far back, he saw the dead bodies of Dende and Mr. Popo. It appeared that Nappa had attacked and Piccolo tried to shield them, but to no avail. He thought of Korin and flew down to see if he was alive. Thankfully he was.  
  
"Korin! You're alive!" shouted Krillin. The cat, with an extreme solemn look on his face, came up and handed Krillin a bag. Krillin turned the bag upside down into his hand and out plopped two Senzu beans.  
  
"I'm sorry Krillin," Korin muttered, "It's all I've got." Krillin noticed Korin wasn't as talkative as he usually is and looked around. "Where's Yajirobe?" Krillin asked. "He...He was up at Kami's when that beast attacked. You make sure that bastard pays!!" Krillin put the beans back in the bag, nodded, and flew off to the battle.  
  
***************************************** Gohan couldn't believe how strong Nappa was. He had actually raised his power level to match his and was blocking everything Gohan threw at him. Why didn't he train these past two years like Vegeta had?  
  
His concentration broke when Nappa somehow materialized behind him. Nappa put his hands on Gohan's back and fired an energy blast. Gohan crashed into the ground. He rolled over in time to see Nappa slam his feet into him, causing him to go deeper underground and lose consciousness. Nappa smiled, then remembered he wasn't through with Vegeta. He went to the spot where Vegeta was supposed to be, but he was gone! Nappa turned his head to see Vegeta's foot meet his forehead. Then Vegeta tore into him with a series of punches and kicks. As Vegeta was about to blast Nappa into the ground Nappa caught Vegeta's hand and threw him into a group of trees. Nappa landed and Vegeta walked out of the grove.  
  
"I'm surprised you're able to walk after what I did to you," said Nappa. "Well I'm a lot stronger than you think I am Nappa." But Vegeta knew the real reason he was able to move was thanks to Krillin and that Senzu bean. He had to keep Nappa's attention so Krillin could tend to Gohan.  
  
"Anyway Vegeta, I saw that gorgeous chick you were with. So you actually have the ability for love. Hmph, no wonder you're so weak. You know emotions cause Saiyans to falter. I want a good fight from you now, so what say I remove that little distraction."  
  
Nappa powered up, turned around and released a tremendous energy ball. It flew and landed at the heart of West City. Vegeta watched in horror as the entire city and the Capsule Corp. building was engulfed in energy and exploded. 


End file.
